Simply A Dare
by PocketRinn
Summary: Cana dared Lucy to put a love letter in guy's shoe locker as she lost in their bet. She made one and placed it randomly, not knowing that it belongs to a famous delinquent. She decided to retrieve it back as she felt wrong to play other's feeling. But she's too late as she saw that he already read it. He then confessed to her that he too have 'feelings' for her. Wait what?
1. Chapter 1

**Rin: Lol, just wanted to write this because it's been bugging me since last year hahaha. Hope you guys liked it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but the plot belongs to me XD**

 **Edit: I would like to emphasize my writing/font just to avoid for some of you who might confused with it. :)**

 **1)** Bla bla bla : Narrative

 **2)** _Bla bla bla_ Lucy's thought

 **i think that's all for now, enjoy your reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

"Are you CRAZY?!"

A loud slam on the desk was echoed in the classroom. "Sshh… Not so loud Lu-chan!" A bluenette said as she placed her index finger on her lips. She looked around and saw no one in the room which made her sighed relievedly.

It was recess time and the other students were left to the cafeteria except for the four girls. The screaming girl paid no heed towards her instead looked at her front with wide eyes. The brunette just kept drinking with a huge smirk on her face.

"You heard me, Hun. I dare you to put a love letter on someone's shoe cupboard." The girl just bit her lower lips she then shouted again. "Cana!" Cana just grinned at her. "I won't change my mind, Lucy. It's your fault for losing that bet." Lucy groaned inwardly. She looked hopefully at her bluenette best friend. "Levy-chan, please help me." Lucy started to sob animatedly.

Levy just could simply shrug. "Sorry, Lu-chan. There's nothing I can do." Lucy just gapped at her answer. She looked at her right, hoping her another bluentte friend helped her. "Juvia is sorry but she couldn't help Lucy-san too." Juvia said with a sad smile. Again, Lucy groaned.

 _Stupid, freaking bet!_

She then blamed her past-self for accepting Cana's bet. She knew she would lost when it's about poker game but did she listen to her thoughts? Nooo. Instead she ignorantly accepted the challenge. They both bet that if one of them lose, they have to dare the loser. And now, Lucy has to face her consequences.

Cana then place a letter with a pastel pink envelope. Lucy looked at it and raised her eye brow. "What the heck is this for?" Cana rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. You have to write on this letter." She said as she tapped her finger tips. Lucy clenched her jaw. "Do I have to-" "Yes, you do." Cana interrupt her as she continued drinking.

All the girls wondered how Cana sneaked that alcoholic drink from. "I bribed Erza with a strawberry shortcake." Cana said as if she knew what were the girls thinking. All the girls just sighed. "Of course, you do…" Levy said as she slumped back at her seat.

Erza, the infamous Student Council and strict one, I tell you. She's very athletic and scored good marks in her exams. like everyone else, she has a weakness. Strawberry shortcake. She never could hold in her temptation when it comes to cakes or any pastry to be honest.

"Alright, enough of distraction." Cana then rested her head on her palmed while eying on Lucy. Lucy just gulped. "I'm waiting." Lucy shifted her eyes away from Cana and mumbled something under her breath. "What?!" Cana asked with an obnoxious voice. "I said, I never wrote a love letter before!" Her face reddened as seconds ticked by. Silence filled in the room.

"You never…" Juvia opened her mouth. "…Wrote a love letter..?" Levy continued Juvia's question. "Like really?" Cana pondered. Lucy just shut her eyes and slowly nodded. "Well, if that's the problem, it's no biggie."

Cana then took a pen from her pocket. She was about wrote the letter but was stopped by Lucy. "Wait! W-What are you going to write?" Cana looked at her as if she just something stupid. "Well duh, 'I love you. Let's bang each oth-" "Cana!" The three girls yelled out, cut off Cana's words.

"What?"

"That's too straight forward!" Levy exclaimed and blush appeared on her cheeks. "Then? How would you write a love letter?" Levy just played with her fingers. "Probably a simple yet sweet poem from famous artist like S-" "Nah, that's too boring for my taste."

Levy halted her words, She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arm. "Well then, Juvia." Juvia flinched as Cana called her name. "How about you?" Juvia then started to play her skirt.. "Umm… J-Juvia probably write about how great that person is…" Cana just hummed. "Hmm... That's cool-" "And then, after he accepted Juvia's feelings, she will made home cook for him! And then-"

Cana looked Juvia as she started to ramble. She forgot that Juvia was pretty enthusiastic when it's about love. "Shit, I forgot Juvia's hype for love." Lucy just laughed awkwardly at her weird friends. Hey, at least they are the nicest people she had ever met before.

Lucy then took the paper and pen from Cana. Ignoring her 'Hey!' Lucy started to write the letter as she tried to muster her bravery.

 _Hey,_

 _You might be surprised when you see letter but I just want to say that I've been admired you from a far and here I am making a love letter. It's my first time writing things like this Hahaha. I won't keep my hopes high, knowing that you might not return my feelings. But I'm glad enough that you've actually spent your time reading this._

 _Sincerely, Your secret admire :)_

"Done!" Lucy placed the pen besides the letter. In split second, Cana abruptly took the paper and read it. "H-Hey, Cana!" Levy and Juvia then went behind to read the letter too. A few seconds passed, Cana slowly nodded. "Well, this is nice… I guess." Cana smiled sheepishly. Levy and Juvia agreed with her words. "But…" Lucy raised her eyebrow, waiting her friend to finished her words.

Cana then took the pen and wrote something. But before Lucy could do anything, Cana folded the paper and inserted it inside the envelope. She sealed it then gave it to Lucy. "Wait, what did you wrote on the letter?!" Lucy asked she tried to tear up the envelope. "Tch tch… Where's the fun of this dare if it is that simple." She smiled slyly.

 _Oh yeah… I forgot this is just a stupid dare._

"Alright then, off you go." Cana said as she made shooing gesture at Lucy. Lucy just sighed. She took the letter and went passed through the hall. She then arrived at the racks of the shoebox where normally students placed their shoes.

She went to the Guys section and chose a random box. She took a deep breath and opened it. She slid the letter beside his shoes and slammed the door. She quickly ran off, hoping no one saw her putting the love letter.

* * *

It was 2.30 p.m. and Lucy couldn't help herself thinking what will happen to the letter and more importantly who's going to receive her letter? She was restless thinking about it and she felt guilty for playing that poor boy's heart. Lucy ignored her dare and decided to take the letter before it's too late.

She excused herself from the class as she said she wanted to go the toilet. As she went outside of the classroom, she swiftly ran towards the hallway. Noticing there's no teacher or any student, she continued running and arrived at the shoe cupboard.

 _Thank God no one's here._

Lucy was about to reach to her target but then she heard footsteps that was getting louder each second. Lucy quickly hid herself at the side of the cupboard. She took a peek and saw a guy with a particular hair. Pink hair to be exact. Lucy eyed at the figure and recognized him.

Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy gulped as she saw him. One of the infamous delinquent of Fairy Tail Academy. They said he beaten 15 guys from Juvia's old school, Phantom High or something. Not only that, he even burned down the school gymnasium. Lucy shuddered at that thought. She took deep breath and was about to tip toed away but then a voice made her flinched.

"Huh? What's this?"

Lucy quickly turned around and a silent gasp escaped from her mouth.

Her letter. Was in his hand.

At this moment, Lucy knew.

She fucked up.

* * *

 **Rin: And done! I hope you guys liked this! I'm not sure when will I update this btw since I want to focus on my other fanfic. Do check it :3 It's Nalu-centric so yeah :) Please leave a review and tell me what do you think of this story? Constructive criticism is appreciated too :D**

 **I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in it because it's quite late at my place. Good night to all of you or good day :^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin: Ayyo, I've decided to update SAD since my hands had been itching to update it. Thank you for lovely reviews and also to those who favourited and followed! Hope you enjoy this update! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail at all but the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

She swore that time stopped for a while along with her heart. Her eyes kept staring the object in his hand. Lucy blinked once as her mind came back to reality.

 _Shit… I need to get out from here! Hell, I don't even care about this stupid dare anymore. My life is much important than it!_

Lucy nodded unconsciously to herself and slowly backed away from there, trying not to make any sound. Her heart still beating fast, not understand why she was so scared. Probably due to rumours and all. She turned herself and was about to run as her life depends on it but then a word was heard.

"Lucy?"

Her eyes popped out.

 _Wait what?_

She looked at him, still reading the letter with a frown on his face. She gulped and waited for a second.

 _No… Cana didn't just wrote my name in the letter… Right?! I mean she couldn-_

"Lucy... or is it Luigi... Luigi? What kind of name is that?" He said as he snorted, thinking how ridiculous that name was.

 _Damn it, Cana! I knew she would put something weird in it, but I didn't expect it would be my freaking name- Wait… What did he call me just now?_

"What parents put their child name Luigi? Fancies Mario Kart much?"

 _Is he illiterate or something?! It's obviously 'Lucy'! Not Luigi! Repeat after me, Lu. Cy. It's Lu-_

"Luigi heh."

She felt a snap in her. Not thinking straight, she stomped her way to him and make him turned as she faced him. Natsu looked to his right as he heavy steps went closer to him. In a blink of an eye, she poked his chest with a mad face, making him stared with shocked.

"It's Lucy, you hothead! At least read it carefully and said it correctly." Natsu just stared her, speechless as a girl suddenly scolded him for things he didn't know. He quickly composed himself and narrowed his eyes. "It's not my fault the handwriting looks like a drunkard's scribble."

Lucy eyes went down towards the letter and sighed. It sure did looked like a drunkard's scribbled. Well, it's Cana for God's sake. Her face then slowly softened and blush spread through her cheeks as she realised her doings.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't realised what am I doing! Umm…" Her eyes went everywhere except for his face. Without utter a word, she bowed down and was about to go away but then a tight grip was on her wrist. She gasped and looked him, realised his eyes were staring something. Her chest to be specific.

She looked down and again gasped as she saw the thing that caught his attention.

Her nametag.

"W-Wait, this is not what it looks like!" She grabbed her tag, prevent him from staring at it. Natsu looked into her eye, with an opened mouth. But he could say anything Lucy quickly cut it off.

"I-I accidentally took someone e-else clothes!" Natsu replied her with a raised eyebrow. "No, really! I'm telling you the truth!" Her hands frantic in the air. "I was in the girls room after sports and I mistakenly took hers and she took mine." Still raising an eyebrow, then asked,

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucy flinched and stuttered, "B-Be… Because I don't want you misunderstood me for thinking that I was the one sent you that." She tilted towards the letter. A few seconds of silence passed, he asked another question.

"What's your name then?"

 _Shit._

"Umm… It's… It's-" Her eyes glued on a certain poster of girl, posing confidently with bold words printed below, 'It is my honour to serve the school!' Mentally apologised to her, she then said,

"My name is Erza! Erza Scarlet!" She cringed as the words came from her mouth. Natsu looked taken back by her words.

Suddenly the bell rang, showing the class ended. All of the students came out from their classroom and in seconds, the hallway was packed with students. Lucy inwardly let out a sigh and shook off her hand which made her wrist escaped from the death grip.

"I-I have to go! See… See y-you later!"

 _Not._

Lucy spun and ran away from him, not letting Natsu from saying anything. Natsu who just kept silent just eyed her until she was lost into the crowd. He then looked at his hand, thinking how soft her skin is. His mind was stopped abruptly due to a guy who accidentally bumped in to him.

The student was about to apologise but when he looked up, he saw a glare coming out from Natsu. He then cowered in fear and quickly run. A few students who saw him started to avoid him as the whispered among them.

Ignoring them, his eyes wondered off and the scent of her perfume is still lingered around him.

"Erza huh..." A wide smirk formed on hips lips.

"Interesting…"

* * *

Lucy who was kept running away, finally reached her classroom. She slid the door opened and saw her friends were there, sitting closely to each other as they were having a conversation. Her eyes then fell onto a certain brunette. Puffing her cheeks, she quickly tackled her down.

"The fuc-" Cana's body quickly slammed on the floor, and grunted as the pain on her back stung her. Cana looked up and saw Lucy on top of her. "Lucy?! The hell are you doing?!" Lucy then looked at her with teary eyes, making Cana blinked.

Juvia and Levy who was surprised with Lucy's act, quickly looked down, worrying whether both of their friend were okay. "Lucy, Cana, you guys okay?" Levy quickly walked towards them with Juvia by her side. Levy tried to pull Lucy up but she won't budge.

"Cana, you fool!" She yelled as she threw a few punched on her, but not strong enough to hurt her. Cana who annoyed by the punches, grabbed her wrist, asking what's wrong. 'Wrong move' was Cana thought when Lucy glared at her. "What's wrong?! You dare to ask me that question after what have you done!"

Cana frowned as she tried to remember what did she do to make her upset. Then, she remembered one thing. "It's because of the dare?" She squeaked a little when Lucy's glare turned deadly. She swore she would died instantly if looks could kill. "Yes! It IS because of that stupid dare! Why did you put my freaking name in it?! Urgh!"

Lucy pushed Cana's shoulder and went straight up, not leaving her glare. Both blunettes shocked as they too didn't thought Cana would put her name in the letter. "Oh God, Cana…" Juvia sighed and facepalmed while Levy slowly shook her head.

"Sheesh guys, it's just a name. Besides, there's a lot of girls named Lucy in this school." Lucy crossed her arm and said, "Oh yeah? Name one." Cana moved backwards a bit, thinking a name that has 'Lucy' in it. Her brain can't think straight as her mind was foggy due to the alcohol. Wait, Is there even another girl name 'Lucy' in the first place?

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

Wrong move. Again.

"Cana!" Not only Lucy shouted but Levy and Juvia too joined her making her eardrum hurt. "Guys, slow down. I could be deaf if you keep doing that…" She said as she rubbed both her ears. "Serves you right then." Lucy looked while puffing her cheek. Cana just snorted and pulled herself up.

"What's the problem then?" Cana shrugged as she then placed her hands in her long skirt's pocket. "Unbelievable." Lucy sighed and batted an eye on her. "The problem is, that guy actually took the letter and know my name thanks to you!" Lucy groaned as Cana put on a lazy smile.

"You're welcome." She chuckled which made Lucy irritated even more. "Hey, at least you're going to have a boyfriend for once or maybe get laid if you're lucky." Cana grinned as the girls' faces turned different shades of red. "Cana!" Again they yelled. "Yeesh, I did say that don't do that again." She put her pinky finger in her ear.

"Or if that guy dare to hurt you, we've got your back. But before we could do that, your dad probably finished the job before we could even blink." Juvia and Levy chuckled, agreed with her but Lucy just sighed as she remembered about her dad. Don't get her wrong, she loves her father but sometimes he's too overprotective. Wait, scratch that. He is ALWAYS being an overprotective father.

She once received a dozen of flowers in front of her door house from a guy who had a crush on her, during the holidays. Lucy was really flattered by it but then he came at the wrong time. Her father was in the house at that time and he was watching them from his office room. He then went down to see the guy clearly.

The poor guy was shot down, not by her but her father. He called his assistant and ordered 20 times more than him while bragging about it as he shoved it into his face as if he said 'Bet you couldn't do that. Am I right or am I right?'

The guy then put his head down and sashayed away with a disappointment written all over his face. Lucy at first was pissed off due to his action but then years of living with that kind of thing, she gradually used to it.

Ever since then, a lot of boys starting to fear of her, thanks to her dad and that folks, why she didn't have boyfriend or even a guy friend for almost 17 years of her life. Lucy rolled her eyes and bit her cheek.

"But I'm afraid that he will hurt my father instead…"

The laughter slowly died and Levy tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?" Juvia nodded. "Do you wanna know why did I freaked out when Cana put my name in the letter?" Silence crept in between them. "Because the one who receive the letter is-"

"Found you."

A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As they turned their head, a figure was lazily leaned against the doorframe, arm crossed. Messy hair and untucked shirt and pants were dangerously low but funnily enough it suits him. A cocky smirk formed on his lips as it showed his canine teeth. But what took their attention the most was a familiar, pink pastel letter that was held by him.

The girls gasped as their eyes on it. Lucy was petrified with his sudden appearance. She swore she lost him in the crowds, how the hell did he found her. Lucy's lips were apart and her breath was shaky as her heartbeat skipped for the second time. She gulped and slowly whispered.

"Dragneel…"

* * *

 **Rin: And done! I hope you guys enjoyed this and leave a review on you thoughts about it! :)**

 **Reply to your review(s):**

 **Suzukimana597: Thank you! And Nalu is my otp too :)**

 **ThatOneFriend-3: Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed reading this :)**

 **Blueesnow: I'm glad you had fun reading it! I hope liked this one too! :)**

 **I'm sorry if there's some mistakes in this chap. :I**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin: I'm sorry for the late update. To those who left reviewed, favourite and followed, thank you so much! Now, without further ado, here's the new chapter of SAD**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Lucy's throat felt like sandpaper as she gulped. She couldn't look away as Natsu's eyes locked into hers. Juvia blinked twice, looking at Natsu, then to Lucy before looking at him again. Levy raised her eyebrow and tilted her head a bit. "Erza?" She voiced out, breaking the silence. Natsu replied her with a not-so-innocent smile.

"Yeah, Erza, at least that what she told me." Natsu nodded towards Lucy. Lucy could only frown at him as she was asking to herself, since when did she changed her name. Her eyes widened as she remembered a scene that flashed in her mind.

" _What's your name then?"_

 _Shit._

" _Umm… It's… It's-" Her eyes glued on a certain poster of girl, posing confidently with bold words printed below, 'It is my honour to serve the school!' Mentally apologised to her, she then said,_

" _My name is Erza! Erza Scarlet!"_

Lucy gapped and mentally slapped her cheeks.

 _Why the hell did I said that?!_

Juvia looked at Lucy and back at Natsu she cleared her throat catching everyone's attention. Lucy looked alert as she watched her bluenette friend opened her mouth. "Umm…" Juvia made a thin line with her lips as she confused with the situation right now. "Juvia… Juvia think you had the wro-"

"YES!"

Everyone surprised as Lucy suddenly exclaimed while slamming her hands on the table. Lucy blinked once, not expecting her voice was that loud. She just laughed nervously at them as she picked up her bag slowly. She slung it on her shoulder and took one last deep breath and flashed him with a smile.

"I-I mean… Yes, my name is Erza." Even though her eyes right now were looking at Natsu, she literally felt the disbelieving look from her friends. Not wanting her problem to be more complicated, she walked towards him, she quickly shoved him outside from the class. "I believe you have a question to ask so let's talk outside."

Natsu moved backwards as Lucy pushed him out. "Wait-" Natsu looked at her but Lucy just keep smiling. "There's no time to waste. Let's go. Bye guys!" She waved her hand at the girls who were still gapping, eyes widened at her. She closed the door leaving the room in silence.

Cana brought up the bottle full with alcohol and pit it inside her bag. "I guess that's a sign saying I'm too much alcohol." Levy blinked once. "Are you actually… drunk? You've never, like ever, stop drinking." Cana groaned dramatically and looked at her with her eyes squinted. "Well duh, my eyes were seeing things. I just saw Lucy just walked out with our school's favourite delinquent." Juvia just sighed.

"No Cana, you're not seeing things. Lucy just really went out with him." Cana stared and in spilt second, she quickly packed her things, pushing her stuffs inside her bag. She realised both of her friends were still doing nothing. "What are you waiting for?! Come on, Lucy need our help!"

"Who's fault is it in the first place?" Levy taunted with her eyebrow. Cana just shrugged. "Not mine that's for sure. It's Lucy since she's the one who accepted my bet." Juvia and Levy could only smiled disbelieve. "Come on, the slower we moved, the slower we can save Lucy!" Cana grabbed both of their hands.

"I wonder what happened with Lucy right now." Juvia asked to Levy as they walking fast at the hallway. "Well…" Levy placed her finger on her cheek. "Probably wishing for her death."

* * *

 _I want to die._

Lucy groaned inwardly and she held tightly to her bag. Walking home with a delinquent is not one of her bucket list. Like, this is literally a freaking death wish. Oh wait, maybe this is way how she met her death. Nice one, God. She swore she will never make with Cana. Ever. Unless she had a chance to win it then, she will make one.

 _No! This is not the time to think another bet! Stupid brain._

"So."

Lucy flinched when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "What was that all about?" Natsu asked as he slipped his hands in his pocket. Lucy just smiled nervously. "I… I just thought you want to meet in private?" It was a question rather than a statement. A chuckle escaped from his lips making Lucy blushed. "W-What? What so... so funny about that?" Lucy couldn't help but stutter.

Her question just made him laughed out loud. He wiped some of his tears and flashed a smile. "Nah, It's like you can read my mind. I do want to meet you in private." Natsu then silenced for a while. Lucy just stared at the road. It was rather a nice silence between them, not as awkward as she thought.

 _He… seems nice…_

Lucy just bitted her lips as she felt her blushed crept on her cheeks. "Oh yeah." Natsu stopped walking making her too stopped. Lucy looked him and saw a serious expression on his face. "I do have a question for you actually." Lucy tilted her head a bit as she waiting for him to speak. Natsu let out a sigh and said.

"Go out with me."

It took her exactly 30 seconds to process his words.

"What?"

Natsu just smirked wider as Lucy's blank face entertained him. "You heard me. Go out with me." Lucy could only blink as if her brain stopped functioning. In split second her face turned into different shades of red. "W-What?! We… We just met less than two hours and you asked me out?!"

 _Wait, it's more to statement than a question- Are you fucking kidding me, brain?! That's like the least thing I should worry about, for Pete's sake! I need to say something. FAST._

"Look, I know I said you're nice-" "You did?" Lucy halted for a second.

 _Fuck._

"I-I mean!" Lucy grabbed his arm, struggling to explain to him. "I mean, I did. In my mind!" Before she could continue, Natsu interrupted her. "So, I'm nice?" Natsu smirked wider, more than he meant to as he actually enjoyed the situation. "That's not the point!" Lucy could felt her hands shaking as she held his arm.

"You can't just ask me out, like we're barely know each other-" "But you said I'm nice." Natsu pouted as he asked her in a tease tone. "YES, YOU ARE NICE!" Lucy exclaimed. "Now, let me finished first!" Lucy gritted her teeth, frustrated as Natsu kept cutting her words. Natsu swore he was so close to break out in laughter.

"Like, I said. You can't ask someone out that you barely know." Lucy stopped as she glared, warning him not to interrupt her. Natsu just smiled and shrug. "And who know, maybe she's a serial killer!" Lucy place her hands on her hips, didn't care much that she exaggerated in her explanation.

Natsu snorted and made a small smile. "And like you said I am nice and I'm not a serial killer for sure. Are you a serial killer?" Natsu raised his eyebrow. Lucy just bit her cheeks and pressed her lips together. "No, but probably be one if you keep cutting my words." Lucy mumbled but it still can be heard.

Natsu just laughed at her answer, making Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Dragneel." Despite her words, you can easily heard her joking tone. "Not need to be formal with me. Just call me Natsu." His soft smile made her heart skipped a beat. He then bent down a little, making her stepped back once.

"If you're not a serial killer, then that's not a problem." Natsu smiled sheepishly. Before Lucy could argue more, Natsu continued. "But then, I still have a solid reason to ask you out." Lucy frowned, wondering what was it. She didn't realised their face were few inches apart. His hot breath warmed her face.

"I probably fell in love with you in first sight."

* * *

 **Rin: And doonnee! God, it's been a long time since I update. College gave me so much stress and assignments to finish, making me have less time for ff. Urgh.**

 **And don't you just love cliffhangers? :) I'm kidding, please don't kill me.**

 **Reply to your review(s):**

 **Mezatron: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this too :)**

 **Dark Shining Light: Okay, first of all, I didn't expected a famous writer will read my fic *screaming* Second, thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoyed this too :")**

 **Elena Park: Hahahaha, we have to wait to know what will happen to Lucy if she get caught by Erza. I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Faye: Thank you! :)**

 **Animeflower107: Thank you for reviews!**

 **Guest: Because I'm evil ;3c**

 **Chan19: Thank you for waiting, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Kimiga: Wait no more, here's the new chapter :)**

 **I hope you readers enjoyed it! I'm sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes and typos. Leave a review because I love reading your opinion :)**

 **And a small PSA: GO WATCH BTS 'DNA' AT 18 SEPTEMBER, 6 PM KST ON YOUTUBE BECAUSE THAT SONG ISSA BOP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin: I'm really sorry for not updating for a very long time. Apparently, my country blocked ff site so I can't access it. And I also had my finals but now I have almost 3 months free time and I finally can access ff ;^;**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but the plot belongs to me :)**

 **Edit: I'm sorry if some of you guys might get notified for a new chapter, I actually forgot that you can replace the chapter instead of deleting it (it's almost a year since I used this, I'm really sorry about that) And I finally edit some typos and errors. I hope you guys enjoy this chap!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Lucy stared right into his eyes, ignoring the loud beats in her chest. "Erza?" Lucy blinked twice as Natsu spoke her friend's name.

 _Erza? Why did he call m- Oh._

"Y-Yes?" She squeaked. "Did you listen what I just said?" Lucy stared at him, thinking that this might be a good chance to pretend she didn't hear what he said and ran away from here. "I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't." She flashed a smile. Natsu just sighed. Thinking this might be her only chance to runaway but before she could take a step, Strong, gripped hands on both of her shoulder which made her flinched.

 _Wait-_

"I probably fell in love with you in first sight."

 _Fuck. Wait, probably?_

"Probably?" She asked without thinking and decided that that's probably the stupidest question she had ever ask. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle and stood up straight. "Yeah, I'm not into mushy stuffs so I'm not really sure what am I feeling right now, to be honest." He said as he shrugged. Lucy just stayed silence as she not sure what the actual hell is going on at the moment. "But what I know is that I want you to be mine." He said softly as he coughing while looking away, probably to hide his embarrassment. Lucy clutches her skirt and she can feel the her face getting hotter.

 _This getting out of hand_. Lucy thought to herself.

 _I need to get out from here. Pronto._

"I… Um, I need to think about this so yeah…" Lucy took a few steps backward. "See you tomorrow, I guess?" And in split second, she turned around and ran as fast as she could, leaving Natsu dumbfounded. Natsu just scratched his head and slid his hands into his pockets. His hand was against something. He then took it out. It was a familiar, pink envelope. Natsu didn't realised his face is plastered with a soft smile.

* * *

Lucy felt she had been running since forever, reached her home. She was glad that Jude went outstation today. She fumbly took off her shoes then rushed into her house. An old woman went out from the kitchen as she heard loud footsteps on the stairs. "Miss Lucy, welco-" "I'm going to stay in my room for a while. So, no need to worry about me, Miss Spetto." Lucy said as she flashed a smile and quickly went into her room. Spetto blinked once and slowly shook her head. She never understood teenagers nowadays.

Lucy closed her door and leaned against the door. She then leaped herself onto her bed as she threw away her bag. Buried her face on one of her pillows, she let out a mix scream of frustration and embarrassment. "Why is this happening to me?!" She threw a punch on her mattress. "Why why why why why?!" She yelled as she repeatedly moving her legs up and down.

 _This is all Cana's fault!_

She thought, blaming her brunette friend. She was hungry but she lost her appetite after what happened today. She stayed in her room through out the remaining day. Slowly she drifted to sleep, hoping that this situation was just a bad, bad dream.

* * *

"Miss Lucy, wake up. Or you going to be late to school. Lucy eyes slowly opened and saw a blurry blob. As her vision returned, she saw Spetto was in front of her. She then sat up and yawned. She then realised she was sleeping with her school clothes on. She then remembered what happened yesterday and groaned. She then slumped back into her bed but then her body was shaking by Spetto.

"Please wake, or you going to be late at school." Spetto repeated her words to wake her up. Lucy pulled her comforted to cover her face and asked. "Can I not go to school today?" Spetto raised her eyebrow. "Are you sick?" Lucy took a peek from her cover and saw a frown her face. She replied with a silence and slowly shook her head.

"Miss Lucy, is something wrong happened at school yesterday?" she asked with a concern voice. Lucy stayed silence, longer than before, making her worried about Lucy. "Miss-" Lucy then suddenly sat up which cut her words. "I'm just… lazy, I guess?" Lucy said with half-hearted smile. Spetto just eyed her as Lucy climbed down her bed. "I'll wait you at the dining table." Spetto said as she walked to the door. After one last glance, she went out of the room. Lucy's smile wilted and just sighed. Lucy saw her phone and checked her phone while laying on side of the bed. Her eyes popped out as she saw the notification on her her phone.

"50 missed calls and 100 messages?!" Her body was shot up straight as she saw it and she quickly checked the messages. 1 message was from her father, noticing her that he might stayed a little longer than he supposed to. And the rest were from her friends, mostly Levy's. They were worried about her as they went to her house yesterday but she weren't there, according to her. Lucy looked at her phone battery and only 15% left. Knowing that even she charged her phone right now, it won't fill it up much.

 _I'll just tell them later at school._

She nodded to herself and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She then went down to have a breakfast with Spetto. Even though she wasn't excited to go to school, but today she look more dreadful than usual which made Spetto became curious of what actually happened yesterday. Spetto just kept herself from trying to pry about yesterday as she just stared at Lucy eating her breakfast to her wearing her shoes to go to school. "I'm leaving." Lucy said then let out a sigh. She then went out and went towards her school.

* * *

Lucy went to her locker and sighed for the umpteenth time, cursing to her old self. This is the time she wished that she could actually have a time machine to slap, yes slap, her old self from betting with Cana and also for being stupid. As she opened her locker, a small note fell down. She picked up and saw a bad handwritten note on it.

 _Meet me at the school's backyard._

Lucy flipped the note and there's nothing else written. No name whatsoever. Seeing that her friends didn't arrive at school, she decided to go. She put her stuff into the locker except for her phone, in case anything bad happen. As she reached there, she looked around saw no one there. She walked towards a big tree and leaned against it. "Psst." Lucy flinched she heard a sound and looked up. She let out a scream but then cover her mouth with both her hands, as she's in the school.

Lucy surprised as she saw Natsu, hanging upside down from the tree. "W-What are you doing up there?!" Natsu grinned and jumped down from the tree. "I'm waiting for you." He said as he flashed a toothy smile. Lucy couldn't help but feel flustered with his smile. "W-why?!"

 _Oh God, Lucy. Just stop stuttering!_

Lucy clutched her bag, getting frustrated with herself. "I have something to tell you actually." Lucy blinked twice. "What is it?" She quickly realised and thought to herself,

 _Oh shi- Please don't confess, please don't confess, please don't confess-_

Natsu's grin became wider as he heard her question.

"Let's go on a date."

 _Please don- Wait, what?_

"A... Date…?"

Lucy's eyes became wide.

 _I take that back. I rather have a confession please._

Natsu nodded furiously. Lucy gulped and stuttered. "D-date?! Like, r-right now?!" Natsu grinned. "Yeah!" He grabbed Lucy's hand, about to drag her, but Lucy pulled it back. "But we're not even a couple! Heck, we even met once!" Natsu blinked and tilted his head. "We're not a couple?" "NO!" Lucy blushed. She tried to pulled her arm but damn, his grip was pretty strong.

"I thought if I said that I like you, you'll be my girlfriend. Since you too did confess to me." Lucy frowned and blinked. Once. Twice. "When did I even confess to you?!" Lucy hissed. Natsu stared at her which made her realised that she was talking to THE Natsu Dragneel. Natsu let go her hand, still staring at her. She felt like his gaze could melt her, in a bad way.

He slid his hand into his pocket and took out something which made her breath hitched. The letter. That fucking letter that made her life from rainbows and unicorns, well not really, to miserable one. "You're Lucy Heartfilia, right?" Lucy couldn't help but widened her eyes.

"W-What are y-you talking about? My… My name is Er-" Lucy stopped when she saw a smirk on his face and she didn't like it one bit. "Come on, you think I didn't know who… Erza is…" Lucy swore she saw him trembled a bit as he mention Erza's name. On the second thought, who wouldn't. Every delinquents or troublemaker quiver before her. And she's pretty famous in the school since she is the president council.

A sudden realisation just hit her mind.

Lucy gasped. "So you knew that I lied about my name?!" Natsu smirked wider making Lucy felt a bit uncomfortable, in a good way.

 _Wait, there's no time to think about his stupid smug._

"How do you know it was me, I mean I could tell you the truth that my name isn't Lucy." Natsu looked up and then said, "Your perfume was on the letter, so yeah." He shrugged. Lucy couldn't help but smell the back of her wrist. She felt weird as her perfume didn't have a strong smell. "I have a sensitive nose and ears actually."

 _Ooh._

She nodded slowly as she understood but then shook her head, thinking that this wasn't the time to be impressed. Natsu just crack a smile as he watched her antics. "Why didn't you say that you already knew my name?! You made me look stupid!" Lucy groaned and gave him a frown which made him laugh. "I just thought you're just embarrassed to tell the truth." He said as he shrugged. Lucy bit her lips, neither agree nor disagree.

"And I just want to see how long you can keep up with your lie." Lucy just puffed her cheeks making him laugh even harder. "Plus, you look cute when you're mad." In split second, her face turned different shades of red. "No, I'm not!" Natsu just made soft smile making her blushed harder. "Yeah sure." He said played with the tip of her hair which then he receive a glare form her. He just smiled sheepishly.

"Fine, whatever. But still, I won't go on a date with you." Lucy said as she crossed her arms. "What? Why?" Natsu whined like a little kid. "Because," Lucy then placed her hands on her hips. "Today's a school day and I need to gain my knowledge. I can't let my perfect attendance to be ruin. Second…" Natsu just rolled his eyes as he listened to her'nag'. Natsu who couldn't keep his patience quickly swoop her off her feet making her yelp.

"Wh-What are y- Put me down this instance!" Lucy yelled as she tried to wiggle herself free. Natsu ignored her and quickly ran outside from the school. Lucy saw Levy who was walking into the school and yelled her name. "Levy-chan!" Levy quickly turned her head but then Lucy weren't there. "Huh? I thought I heard Lu-chan's voice…" She looked around but there's no sign of her blonde friend. She shrugged and went into the school. "Ah! I need to know what happen yesterday!" She said as she began to run.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING SO FAST?!" Lucy yelled as she pissed with her so-called boyfriend. Natsu just grinned. "Welp, don't want anyone to interrupt us, do we?"

"I left my stuffs in the locker!"

"You can borrow mine."

"Also, I have legs, you know. Just let me walk."

"I have a hunch that you will run away."

"…"

"I knew it."

Lucy groaned and sigh. "Okay, fine. Put me down and I swear I won't run away." Natsu slowed down his pace and stopped. "Promise?" Lucy frowned and thought that Natsu reminded her of a puppy. "I promise." Natsu stared at her finally put her down.

"I will go out on a date. Just… Just this once." Natsu's face lit up as she said it. "Yeah, I'll make sure this is the best, first date." Lucy just smiled, hoping that it might be one. It's been a long time since she have a date. All her dates pretty much exhausting as normally she will be interrupted by her father. Lucy was walking towards the place with Natsu guiding her.

 _I wonder where will be going… A café? Or maybe the mall? Oh, or maybe-_

"Here we are!" Lucy's mind came back to reality and looked towards where Natsu pointed the place.

She realised her hopes were too high.

* * *

 **Rin: I hope you guys like the new update! This chapter is a bit in a rush so there might be a few (I mean a lot) of mistakes. And thank you so much those who left a review, favourited, or followed my stories!**

 **PS: PLEASE WATCH 'FAKE LOVE' BY BTS! I'M SURE YOU GUYS GOING TO LOVE IT AND THE SONG IS FREAKING BOP AND SONG OF THE YEAR! (IMO)**

 **Anyway, have a nice day/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin: Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favourited and followed SAD! I hope you guys will like this new chap!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail characters. I only own this story :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

Lucy's breath hitched when she saw it. This is not what she expected for having a first date. At all. Lucy wondered if Natsu even had a date before. Here she's standing, in front of some kind a night club. Again, she did not expect this at all. "Come on." Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building, causing to trip, almost.

As she stepped it, a loud music banging across the room. She looked around and saw a large room was divided into two sections. On her right, there were dance floors with different kind of stages. A few disco balls with bright, different colours were around the stages with poles on it. Lucy blushed and looked down as she gulped down her saliva.

 _A club? Really, Natsu?_

Beside her right was small bar with different drinks on the shelves. Another section was full with machines like the racing car simulation and other stuffs such as snookers and air hockey. The music and the sound effects from different machines collided which each other, making her head and ears ached a little bit. There were other students in the room and some other adults that you don't want to mess with. They were wearing shades and cigarettes in their mouths.

She felt unsafe. Very, very unsafe.

She grabbed Natsu's arm and murmured, "I don't like it in here…" Natsu looked at her and placed his hand on hers while smiled reassuring. He was about to say something but then a voice appeared.

"Hey Fire Freak!

Both Natsu's and Lucy's heads turned to the left and a raven-haired boy walked towards them. Lucy eyed him from his head to his torso-

 _Torso?_

In split second, she realised that the beautiful man in front of her was wearing nothing except his pants that was almost slipped own.

 _He's half-naked._

Lucy let out a scream as she covered her eyes which caused both of the boys flinched. "Pervert!" She yelled as she looked away, still covering her eyes. The man looked down and gapped. He quickly searching for his clothes as his hand grabbed his slipping pants. "Gah!" He then fumbly wear his clothes. "Fuck, how did that happen?" He mumbled as he brushed his head.

Suddenly, a shoe flying towards his face. "What the fu-" "Stop stripping in front of my girl, Popsicle Dick." Natsu said as he growled low. The man that was called 'Popsicle Dick' was taken back as he stroked his face and eyed at Lucy and looked back at Natsu. Lucy couldn't help but blush when he staring at her as if she's an alien. "Your… Your girl?" He blinked once, then twice before his lips wide opened and a loud laugh came out.

"You?! A girlfriend?!" He said between his laughed while pointing at him. "Those words don't mix, at all." His tears came out and he wiped it as he rested his other hand on his thigh." Lucy heard Natsu's teeth gritted against each other. He let go of her hand, slowly walked towards the man and head butted him. "At least I have one, Fullbastard." He said as a smirk formed on his face, wiping the laugh from that 'Fullbastard'.

"The fuck did you say, Lizard Face?" He headbutted him too and they both pushing each other heads. "You heard me, or is there too much wax in your ears?" His smirk became wider. "YOU WANNA GO, DRAGNEEL?!" "BRING IT ON, FULLBUSTER!" They both then continue their fighting while headbutting towards the arcade. Which leaving Lucy all alone. Lucy stared blankly and then realised Natsu already left her.

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL F- DID HE JUST FREAKING LEAVE ME?! SON OF A-_

"You're blocking the way."

A gruff voice interrupt Lucy's train of thoughts, or train of curses in this case. She looked behind and saw a torso. With clothes on. _Thank God,_ she thought. Her eyes then slowly went up she saw two bloody pupils with pierced eyebrows. Lucy squeaked and quickly walked backwards. She then hid herself at the front of the bar. She saw the gruff guy with untamed, jet-black hair, walked into the bar and the door between the shelves.

Lucy then moved slowly stood up and sat one of the stools at the front of the bar. A few minutes later, the man came out while wearing vest with a white shirt in it. His hair still wilding even though he tied it down. Lucy then cowered down to hide herself. She took a peek and stared at him. She then understood that he's a bartender. Lucy looked at her watch. It is almost 10 a.m.

 _But isn't it too early to serve the drinks?_

"There's no such thing as too early." The same gruff voice answered her inner thoughts. Lucy gasped and covered her mouths with both of her hands. She didn't realise she was talking out loud. Suddenly a figure came into the room and Lucy gasped loudly as she recognised the figure.

 _Cana!_

Lucy was about to cry as she glad that Cana came. She could finally save herself from this horrible place. "Hey, Rough guy." Cana greeted him while rested her hand on the counter. 'Rough Guy' rolled his eyes as he cleaned one of the cups. "One bottle of vodka please." Cana said as she slid a few notes on the table. Lucy was about to call her but then remembered that Cana won't let her live if she knew that she was here. Cana eyes were moving towards her direction but then she crouched lower.

She accidentally moved a stool beside her, which made Cana perked up. She looked at the stool. Cana stood up and was about to walk towards Lucy's hiding place. But then, Rough Guy placed the bottle and glare at her. "Here ya go, drunkard." He said as he crossed his arms. "Aww, you should be nicer to your regular's, Gajeel." Cana said as she chuckled. She took the bottle and glanced at the moving stool. She took a sip and sighed at delicious drink as she walked outside the place.

 _Now I know why Cana always late for the class…_

"She already left." Gajeel said which made Lucy to slowly stand up. She looked around and sigh with relieve as Cana actually left. "Thank you... I guess?" Lucy said as she shrugged. Gajeel stayed silence, causing the atmosphere became a little bit heavy. Gajeel then serve a cup of water to Lucy. Lucy blinked but then took the glass. She thanked him and took a sip. She really needed some water right now.

"I heard that yer Natsu's girl."

That sentence alone caused Lucy to spurt out her water. She coughed loudly and took a deep breath. "H-How-" "He won't shut up since yesterday." Gajeel said as he almost cracked a smirk. Almost. Lucy thought that she can slip out from here since no one knew her. But now her plan failed and she needed to think another way. Fast. "Is there any toilet here?" She asked. Gajeel motioned his head towards the arcade section. "There's one, beside the basketball thing."

Lucy sighed and bumped her head on the counter. To her, this was all a nightmare and she wanted to wake up now. Too bad its not and now, she's some delinquent's girlfriend. This is not how she imagined her romance. Lucy sighed and pushed herself up. She went down and walked to the arcade. Right now, she just wanted to get out from here.

As she walked towards, the noise became louder making Lucy feel a bit nausea. But then, she saw a big claw crane with different kind of stuffed toys in it. All her sickness disappeared instantly. Lucy placed both of her hands on the glass and looked closely. Her eyes scanned the dolls. There was a cat, dog, a… snowman (?) and others. But her eyes were locked on this cute rabbit with a ribbon tied on one of its ears.

She slid her hands into her skirt, searching for some coins. She then found one and tried to win the rabbit but she failed. She then again tried to search some change in her pocket but then suddenly, a few taps were on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a group of three men surrounded her. Her mind remembered that they were the adults with weird sense of fashion.

 _Who wears a printed cheetah clothes these days?_

"Hey there, a pretty lady like you shouldn't be here alone." One of the men who was bald, slurred as looking at her up and down. Lucy didn't like this one bit. "She gathered her courage and stuttered. "I-I'm not alone." She walked backward until her back leaned into the machine's glass. "With who?" A guy with shades smirked and slowly licked his lips. Lucy swore her hands trembled in were but she held them closed to her chest.

"With who? Your boyfriend?" Lucy nodded once making them laughed with sinister. The third guy with printed cheetah shirt was about to touch her face but then she slapped his hand away. "I'm warning you, my boyfriend is really strong." The bald guy chuckle and said, "Don't worry. I bet I'm stronger than him." He said as he's flexing his biceps. Lucy closed her eyes, waiting anyone to help but then.

"You should listen to her warning."

Lucy's eyes opened and she saw Natsu standing behind them with a stern face. His face looked a bit tense but you couldn't ignore the deathly aura around him. She never saw Natsu acted like this. "Lucy, get out from here." Lucy surprised a bit and nodded. She tried to walk away but bald-headed guy grabbed her arm. "Huuuh?" He said with an annoying voice. "So, you're her boyfriend?" He smirked as he slid both of his hands into the pocket, trying to intimidate Natsu as he's taller than him.

"Let. Her. Go." Natsu said word per word. Baldy just laughed and raised his eyebrow. "You? Strong? You look like a pussy with that pink hair of yours." Lucy saw his jaw tensed and his hand gripped into a punch. "I said let her go." "What if I don't wanna-" In the blink of an eye, Natsu raised his fist and punched his face. His head slammed onto the floor, making the other two gapped and look at one of their friend who was on the floor.

"You bastard!" The guy with shades threw a punch but Natsu's reflex was much faster. He dodged it, captured his wrist and arm with both of his hands. Natsu turned behind and slammed him onto the floor, causing an intense pain on his back. The cheetah shirt guy trembled in fear as he saw both of his gang defeated. He took a few steps back and ran away. "Fuck you!" He yelled as he went to the exit was blocked by Gajeel. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He squeaked as he saw Gajeel's murderous smirk.

Lucy eyes stuck at Natsu's backview. She flinched when Natsu composed himself while straightening his collar. He turned and looked at Lucy. She couldn't help but scared when she saw him. Natsu walked towards her, making Lucy shut her eyes tight. She then felt a warm touch on her cheek. "Did they hurt you?" Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw a worried look on his face. Lucy felt a blush crept on her face and suddenly her world became dizzy.

"Lucy!" was the last thing she heard before her vision turned pitch black.

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?!"

"She just fainted. Don't sweat it too much."

"…"

"I said don't worry. She just need to rest and she will be fine."

"T-Thanks, Kinana."

"You're welcome."

The door then slid opened, a few foot steps echoed, and the door shut. Natsu looked at Lucy who was still laid on the infirmary bed. After Lucy fainted, Natsu quickly caught her and brought her to the school's infirmary was the first thing popped in his mind. Carrying Lucy, he sprinted towards his school, and snuck in through the gates. As he reached the infirmary room, he saw Kinana, the nurse, in the room which made him relieved. Kinana checked Lucy and found out Lucy was fainted due to sudden stress.

Kinana was one of the few people who's not afraid of him since Natsu did help her out before which gained some trust from her. Natsu sighed as he sat down the nurse's chair and brought it closer towards the bed. After feeling like centuries past, Natsu's head perked up when he heard a soft groan came from Lucy. Lucy's eyes slowly opened up and the first thing she saw was a white ceiling.

 _Am I dead?_

Lucy pushed herself up and felt a sharp pain in her head. She then had flashback of what happen today. She looked at her right and saw Natsu gapping while looking at her. with big eyes. He reminded her of a puppy. Before she could do anything, she was pulled into a tight hug which caught her by surprise. "N-Natsu?! What ar-" "Shh…" Natsu shushed her as he hug her tighter. Lucy who was trapped in his chest, heard his loud heartbeat.

 _Did… Did he worry about me that much?_

Lucy raised her arms and hugged him back as she smiled softly. They stayed there in a few seconds before letting go of each other. Lucy suddenly missed his warmth. Natsu sat down on the chair and grinned. "Don't scared me like that." He whispered softly as he brushed his thumb on her cheek. His hands was pretty warm compared to others.

Lucy blushed and looked away while pouting. "I'm the one who should be scared. I mean, who would bring someone on their first at a nightclub?!" She glared at Natsu which made him blinked. "Everyone?" Lucy eyes widened and she slammed her hands on the bed. "What?! No one would do that!" Natsu just smiled and chuckled, making Lucy even madder than before. She then remembered the tensed face Natsu made before.

 _Well… He IS a delinquent…_

Natsu then realised something and picked something up. "This one is for you." Lucy's eyes lighten up when Natsu gave her a medium size, wrapped gift. "This is as an apology token for today… or something like that." Lucy smiled and said, "Apology accepted." She then stared a few seconds at it. "Can I open this?" "Yeah sure!"

Lucy carefully opened the wrappers and it was a stuffed toy. She almost squealed when she saw it. She realised that she was opening from it's backside. As she turned it around, the first thing she saw was a sharp, orange yellowish nose. She then finally finished opened the gift and it finally dawn to her.

It was the weird snowman she saw at the claw crane.

 _Oh._

"Do you like it?" Natsu asked. Lucy saw a glee in his eyes and Lucy couldn't break his heart. "Love it." She said as she hugged it. It may not be the rabbit that she wanted though. But the more she looked at it, the more adorable it became.

 _Cute._

"Oh, it has a switch." Natsu pointed out and Lucy look at his belly and saw a switch. She turned it on it vibrates. Lucy placed it on her neck and it somehow soothed her neck pain.

 _Who would've thought that it could be neck massager… Yup, I love it._

* * *

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Next time, please bring me on a date at a nicer place or just let me choose at least."

"…"

"What?"

"Eager much?" He laughed.

"..."

"You look cute when you blushed."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

 **Rin: I hope you guys like the new update! Leave a review, from compliment to constructive criticism! Your words will be my fuel to continue updating SAD. This chapter is a bit rushed because I have to go to my grandparents house and there's like no internet there. I'll edit it when I come back home :)**

 **Reply to your review(s)**

 **nalu yeah: Hope you like it aND YESSSS STREEEAAMMMM**

 **Celistastar: Aw, good luck for your exam! And thank you :)**

 **Angie: Thank you! And hope you like the new update!**

 **MasterGildarts: Thank you!**

 **star: I'm really sorry for not updating a long time. I'm glad you like the story and hope you'll like the new update!**

 **Hipster012: OMG ANOTHER ARMY AAAAAAAA. I LOVE ALL THE TRACKS AND I COULDN'T CHOOSE MY SEC FAV SONG BETWEEN THE TRUTH UNTOLD AND OUTRO: TEAR ASJHFJL And aww, thank you!**

 **Rein serenity: Thank you for the comment. Sorry for making you confused with the dialogues. I'll try edit them later ^^**

 **albatrossnowflake: Aye, thank you for giving my story a chance :')**

 **AnnaDreyar: Muito obrigado pelo elogio! (I'm sorry if I'm wrong. I'm using google translate XD)**

 **And again, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rin: Hey guys! Sorry for updating SAD a little bit late. I have a interview for my degree so I have to mentally prepare for that ;^;. Anyway, thank you so much to those who left a review, favourited and followed SAD! Without further ado, let's continue where we left off :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

It's already 6.00 p.m. and Lucy still hadn't come back home. This made Spetto worried as she walked back and forth in the living room. She peeked at the window, thinking that Lucy could showed up anytime soon. A figure with blonde hair slowly appeared and Spetto knew who it was. She was about to leave the room but then saw another person walking beside her. She quickly pulled the curtain to cover herself as she spied on Lucy.

* * *

Lucy stopped as she reached her beloved house. She turned around and looked at Natsu and smiled. "We have arrived." Lucy said as she looked around, trying to see whether her father's car was here or not. When she saw no sign of the car she let out a small sigh. Natsu tilted his head as he heard the sigh. "What's wrong?" Lucy looked at him and shook her head slowly. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Natsu just shrugged. "If you say so." He then took a look at Lucy's house. It's a grey and white, double story house and it's two times bigger than his house. A small garden planted at the side of the house with decoration. It even had a large gate in front of it. Natsu whistled as he saw it. "Didn't know you're one, fancy princess." Lucy blushed and glared at him. "I-I'm just a normal girl with big house, that's all. I'm certainly NOT a princess."

Natsu chuckled and grinned. "Yeah, no princess will date a delinquent. That's for sure…" But then slowly his smile faded as he said the words. Lucy looked at him with confusion. "Natsu?" Natsu flinched and his mind came back to reality. "Ahahaha, sorry for that." He flashed his usual grin which made Lucy smiled a little.

 _No princess will date a delinquent huh…_

"Well, I gotta go inside. Thank you for walking me back to my house." She grabbed the plush toy from Natsu. She waved goodbye but then stopped when Natsu didn't move a muscle. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked and she immediately regret it as Natsu replied her with a question. "No goodbye kiss?" Lucy's eyes turned wide and blinked. "K-K-Kiss?!" Natsu's lips curved into a grin with a tease.

Oh how she really hates that fucking grin.

"Yeah," Natsu said as his grin became wider. "A kiss." He slipped his hands into his pocket. "I-In your freaking dream!" Lucy stuttered as she crossed her arm. "Besides, I'm still made about the first date. I don't even think I could call that a 'date'." Lucy rolled her eyes with her cheeks still in red. "Oh, come on. Luce! It's just a club." "And I almost in danger, thanks to you!" Lucy hissed as she glared at him.

But then she blinked once as Natsu seemed to be looking around her house. "What are you doing?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. He looked like he was going to rob her house or something. "I… I just feel that somebody's watching us…" Lucy looked around and saw no sign of another person. "I think you're just imagining things." Natsu looked around for the last time looked back at Lucy. "Maybe.' He said as he shrugged. "Anyway," Lucy glared back at him. "As I said just now, you almost made me in danger."

"So, no kiss?"

"NO!"

Natsu scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry. Again." Natsu apologised and pouted. Lucy just stared at Natsu disbelievingly, who was still pouting and let out a frustrated sigh. "If I give you a kiss, you will stop doing that face." His face suddenly brightened up as he heard her words, making Lucy rolled her eyes again.

 _Is he a kid?!_

Lucy placed her index and middle finger to her lips and tapped on Natsu's chick. Natsu raised his eyebrow with a confused looked. "That's not a kiss." Lucy just shrugged and turned around and open her gate using a small remote. "It's called indirect kiss, Natsu." She said as she walked towards the gate. "Lame." Natsu groaned and his eyes still stuck on her. Lucy smiled and said "You'll get one if you bring me a proper date, Natsu." Natsu just stared at her as Lucy pressed the remote to close the gate and suddenly an idea popped up in his brain.

Just as the gates were about to close. Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy's arm causing her to drop the toy on the ground. He placed a peck on her cheek which caught her by surprised. He then pushed Lucy away from him just a few seconds before the gates closed. Lucy was stunned and her brain stopped working. "Welp, got my reward." Natsu grinned cheekily and then saluted at her as he walked away. Lucy's mind processed what was going on before let out a shriek.

"How dare you- Come back here, Dragneel!" Lucy clutched the gates and had her head against it. "No can do. My legs won't stop walking away." Right now, Lucy's tired of his bullshit. "I said, come. Back. HERE." Natsu just raised his hands. "Thanks for the kiss." Lucy tighten her grip and shook the gated as she yelled out. "GAH! I HATE YOU!" Lucy could hear his laugh echoed. "Love you too!" He shouted back and his figure disappeared from sight.

 _I swear I'm going to kill him tomorrow._

Lucy huffed and let go of the gate. She saw the fallen plush and brought him up. "You should be glad that you're adorable or I will throw you at that bastard." Lucy groaned and walked into her house, not realising her cheeks turned red.

* * *

Lucy entered her house and took of her shoes. She placed the gate remote on a shoes cupboard beside the entrance wall. "I'm baACCK-" Lucy surprised when she saw Spetto suddenly stood in front of her. Lucy took a deep breath and looked at her again. She frowned as she saw a wide smile on her face. It's pretty wide and it gave her the creeps. "Spetto, why do you look so… happy?" That question made her smile even wider if that's even possible. "Nothing." Spetto said as she walked into the living room and sat at the sofa. "So." Spetto started to speak, gaining Lucy's attention.

"Where did you get that that doll?" She motioned her head at the plush doll held by Lucy. Lucy blinked and quickly hid the doll. "F-From a friend." Lucy stuttered and looked every inch of the room except for her face. "A friend huh… I bet his a nice one." Lucy blinked once and shrugged. "I guess." Her reply earned a chuckle from Spetto. "Does he have a nice, pinkish hair?" "Yeah-" Lucy halted when she heard the question. "How..?" She then remembered what Natsu spoke before he left.

" _I… I just feel that somebody's watching us…"_

 _W-Wait, don't tell me she saw that?!_

Automatically, Lucy place her hand on her cheek. The cheek where Natsu kissed her. "My, my… Is something wrong with your cheek? It's getting redder." Now Lucy understood what behinds that smile. "I gotta go to take a bath." With that said, she went upstairs with the speed of light. Probably could be the Flash. Spetto just chuckled as she saw her antics.

Lucy slammed her door and threw herself onto her bed. It's surprising how the bed still intact even though she always threw herself almost everyday. She then covered her face with a pillow and let out a scream.

 _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!_

Lucy moved her legs up and down causing the bed to shake. She groaned and rolled from right to left repeatedly, still covered her with the pillow. She then heard Spetto called her name. "Miss Lucy!" Her body quickly shot up and she looked at the door. "I have to go to the groceries. Do you need anything?" Lucy then walked towards her door and opened it. "Nope. Do you want me too help you?" "It's fine." She then heard footsteps slowly faded away and the main door were opened, then closed.

Lucy closed her door was about to walked her bed when suddenly a door bell echoed her house. Lucy ignored it, thinking it might some stupid salesman or something. But the bell was ringing repeatedly and annoyed her. Lucy who was pissed and stomped as she went downwards. She opened her door and saw her friends at the friend of the gates. There's Cana who was still pressing the door bell button.

"Shut it, Cana!" Lucy yelled as she was pretty pissed with the noise. She saw her friends were looking towards her. "Lu-chan!" A squeaky voice yelled out. Lucy smiled and grabbed her remote to open the gates. Levy quickly ran towards and gave her a big hug as the gates were opened. She then let her go and started shoot her with question.

"Where did you go today?! I was worried about you! I tried to call you and messaged yesterday and today but then you didn't reply anything."

"I-"

"Did you get kidnap?! Are you okay?! Is Dragneel behind this fuss?!"

"Yea-"

"Oh. My. God. What did he do to you?! Did he blackmailed or threaten you?! Wait- He didn't hurt you, did he?!"

"Hey." Cana said as she placed her hand on Levy's shoulder. "Let her breath first." Levy blinked and realised Lucy had been holding her breath. "Oh God, Lu-chan. I'm sorry." Levy stood straight and bowed. Lucy then laughed awkwardly. "Don't worry, Levy. I know I made you guys worried." Lucy made a small shrug and smiled. "I'm sorry." She said and Juvia then stepped in. "It's okay, Lucy. Juvia knows, everyone knows that you can't escape from this… situation." Lucy just sighed and nodded.

Things became complicated since the cursed day where she accepted the dare. "Well, then." Lucy said as she took a deep breath. "I… I actually went on a date. With Na- I mean, Dragneel." That sentence alone made all the three girls to gasp. "You." "Did." "Not." Levy, Juvia and Cana said each of the words which made Lucy to laugh. "Yes, yes I did. But I was forced to!" Lucy said as she puffed her cheeks.

"I met Levy at the front of the school actually, but he was running to fast." Levy the perked up. "Oh, that's why I heard a voice like called me. I thought it was my imagination." Lucy just chuckled and continue to answer the questions. "I think my phone died at time so I didn't realise you were calling me." Lucy sighed. "As I said he did brought me to a date but guess where?" Her friends shook their heads, waiting for her answer. "A. Club."

"He did not!" Levy gasped. "Juvia really didn't expected that." Juvia said as she placed her fingers on her lips, feeling sympathised at Lucy. Cana, well Cana was laughing. "I knew it was you at the club!" Cana said between her laugh. "Cana! It's not funny!" Lucy crossed her arms. "Sorry, sorry.' Cana said despite she wasn't look that apologetic. " I actually saw Cana-" Lucy paused as she glared at her troublemaker friend, "-at the club. But I don't want to get caught so I just hid myself."

Lucy then told her friends the rest of the story, skipping the part where Natsu carried her to the school's infirmary, gave her a toy, and walked her home. But Cana, being the nosy she is, thought she was leaving a very crucial part. "So, he left you in the club?" Lucy bit her lips and looked away. "I guess." "Luccyy…." They all said the same thing which pressured Lucy. "Fine! He did bring me to the infirmary but that's it."

Cana raised her eyebrow. "And you're telling me you guys didn't bang?" "Cana!" Lucy yelled as her faced blushed. "We did not! He just-" Lucy stopped, hoping her friends didn't heard that. "He just what?" Cana asked as she placed a hand on her hips. Lucy realised she's digging her own grave. "He just kissed me on the cheek…" Lucy said with a timid voice. "He did?!" Levy yelled with mix of surprised and kind happy(?).

"He took you cheek's virginity?!" "He- Wait, What?!" Lucy shocked with Cana's question. "My cheek's virginity?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Cana just shrugged. "Well, you never got a kiss on a cheek." Lucy was about to open her mouth but was cut by Cana. "Excluding you dad." Lucy gasped. "Excuse me! I do get kissed on my cheek other than my father." "Oh yeah? When?" Cana asked as she crossed her arm with a smug smile on her face.

"I-in kinderg-garten…" Lucy said as she played with her thumbs. "Seriously, Lucy." Lucy was surprised to hear that from Juvia. "Yeah, Juvia's right. Seriously?" Cana said as she swung her arm on Juvia's shoulder. "Just shut up." Lucy glared at Cana. "Anyway, since Lucy looks fine…" Levy said as she clapped once. "I think we can settle it down and go home. It's pretty late and we have school tomorrow." Cana just groaned. "Come one Levy, don't be such a wuss. We can just skip school."

Levy ignored her and dragged her as they walked away. "Goodbye, Lu-chan! See you tomorrow!" Levy and Juvia waved their hands and Levy still dragging Cana as Cana whined that she didn't want to leave. "Bye!" Lucy waved back and let out a relieve sighed and went back into her house.

* * *

Lucy then went upstairs to take a bath. But before that, she charged her phone, not wanting the same incident to happen. As she switch on her phone, the phone popped up a lot notifications from her friends mostly. A message from saying that his work suddenly became more than he expected thus he might arrived home late. Lucy just sighed and getting ready for her bath. Taking off her clothes, she turned the shower and sighed as the warm water flowed on her skin. "This is nice."

10 minutes before 7.00 p.m., Spetto arrived to the house and prepared for the dinner. Lucy who finally freshened up, went downstairs and her stomach grumbled as the smell from the kitchen was so good. She sat down and saw a hamburger steak with a mash potato on the plate, with mushroom soup and garlic bread as side dishes. Spetto then sat down and they began to eat their dinner. "Oh wow, this is really good, Spetto." "I'm glad that you like it." Spetto smiled happily.

They then continue their dinner while having a light-hearted chat. But Spetto didn't bring up about Natsu until they finished the food. "So…" Lucy flinched as she heard that one word. "He seems a nice boy despite his looks." Spetto started as she sipped her soup. Lucy's heart was about to burst but she tried to play it cool. "I don't understand what are you talking about, Spetto." Lucy said as she pretended not to understand her.

Spetto just smiled and finished her soup, leaving Lucy hanging. "I actually think he suits you." She shrugged and stood up, picking up her plate, leaving Lucy in shocked. "What do you mean, Spetto?" Lucy pushed her self and tugged her shirt. "Hey Spetto, answered me. What do you mean?" Spetto just shrugged. "What do you mean Spetto?" Lucy then eyes widened. "Did you met him?!" Again, Spetto just replied with a shrug but a same wide smile appear on her face. Lucy froze.

 _Oh no, She did…_

* * *

 _ ***BONUS ***_

Spetto let out a deep sigh as she carried the plastics from the store. She now regret for not accepting a car from Jude. This could make groceries much easier. She went to the supermarket with a taxi but then when she finished buying the groceries, there's no taxi available now. She was about to go but then a voice called her. "Do you need a hand?" Spetto looked behind and saw a boy with pink shades of hair. She saw that his ears were full with studs. She realised it was the same boy who Lucy with earlier.

 _What is he doing here?_

"It's fine, I can carry them myself." Spetto said but Natsu quickly took most of the bags, leaving Spetto only the small, light ones. "I can't let you carry these heavy stuffs on your own." Natsu smiled and was ready to go. "So, where's your house?" Natsu asked. Spetto stared at him and could only chuckle. "I'll show you."

Natsu and her talked and talked and talked until they almost reached her house. "You can stop here." Spetto said which made Natsu to put down the bags. "Is this your house?" Spetto shook her head, making Natsu to lift up the bags. "Don't worry, eventhough I look like this, I won't rob your house." He said jokingly but Spetto just stared at him. "No, no, I didn't mean that. I just want to have a little exercise." Natsu looked at her. "Really?" Spetto nodded. "Like really, really?" "Yes dear, really really." Natsu then put the bags down again, still looking worried.

"If you changed your mind, you can shout my name and I'll come to help you" Natsu said as he snapped his fingers. Spetto just laughed and nodded. "Okay. Oh, I didn't even know your name." Natsu blinked and gapped. "Oh, I forgot. My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. But you can call me Natsu." He grinned making her smiled. "Thank you for your help, Natsu." She said. "Nah, don't sweat about it."

Spetto looked at Natsu and as they were about to apart ways, Spetto then said something, which made Natsu dumbfounded.

"Please make her happy. Always."

* * *

 **Rin: YEEEESSSSSSS FINALLY I FINISHED IT ASDFGHJK- Anyway, Thank you so much for your support and love for SAD. Leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter! :)**

 **Reply to your review(s):**

 **Rein Serenity: Thank you, and yes, only Natsu would do that hahahaha**

 **Firefly9917: Thank you! Hope you like the new update!**

 **Rigaryuna: Thank you for the compliment! XD**

 **Star: Thank you! Your words really encouraging me to write more. Hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Almer98: Don't underestimates ARMYs, They are everywhere XD**

 **Celistastar: I was gonna do that but I realised that was done a few times by others, so I twisted it a little bit :)**

 **AnnaDreyar: Thank you! 3**

 **PhoenixRomege: I'm glad that you find this story funny (I thought my humour is quite dry asghjk) and thank you for liking it!**

 **Albatrossnowflake: Yup, the snowman is Plue :D Well, since Plue always shaking so I made him a vibrator hahahahha**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for the kind words! Hope you like the update!**

 **I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in this chapter since it's already past 1 a.m. (helpme). But, I'll try to edit them as fast as I could 3 Thank you so much for reading SAD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rin: Oh my gosh, it's been a long time since I opened FF oof. I'm really sorry to readers that waited for this story to update. It's not that I didn't want to update but I've finally found the time to actually write the chapter. Also, thank you so much for reviews, followers and favourites from you guys. I really really appreciate it. Enough blabbering, let's continue where we left off, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail uwu**

* * *

It's been three days since the last incident where she had a date a freaking nightclub with Natsu. Since then, he brought her to different places but the end result is still the same. The second date, Natsu decided to kidnap her, again, and went to the zoo. It was fine until Natsu thought that fighting and wrestling with a gorilla was a great idea and the zoo almost banned them. There's this one time where they played go-kart.

Lucy, being the sheltered child, had a little rough time to control the kart but then she already used to it. They were having a good time until the half-naked guy, Gray, decided to show up. What was being a fun time turned disastrous when both Natsu and Gray brought up their rivalry and competed which other.

The end result were 10 broken go-karts (2 of them are the one they rode and others were the one where they hit with, thanks to their crazy driving), hundreds of obstacles made of tyres flew away and scattered all over the course. They all then quickly ran away before the owner realised what had happened.

There's no third date because she had a test on that day and warned Natsu to not drag or kidnap her from school.

 _"Aw~ you're no fun, Luce"_

 _"If you still want to have babies in the future, you better not drag me out from school."_

 _Natsu immediately put both of his hands on his sacred jewel._

And today's Saturday and Lucy's in her room, laying on her bed with her nightgown despite it almost 11.00 a.m. Her father went home yesterday but then he had to go to his work as something occurred there. This was the day where she can relax and didn't have to face that idiot delinquent of hers.

 _Wait- He's not mine-_

Lucy blushed and brushed her head, made her hair into a mess.

 _No no no, what the hell am I thinking?! I have to end this façade before it turned much worse than this._

Lucy quickly sat up and grabbed her phone. She then stared at the screen but then realised she didn't have any sort of contact of that so-called boyfriend. Lucy groaned and threw her phone away on the bed. She then brainstormed on how to end this before it's too late. But then she suddenly thought the consequences if she told him that she just pretended to like him due to the dare she had with Cana.

 _Oh shi- Oh my God, he might call his gang and beat me into a pulp. Or spread bad rumours aorund the school which could give me a bad reputations! Or worse, he's the type that will ignore you and treated you like you were nothing to him-_

 _Wait, that's fine, right? I don't mind being ignored by him. I mean, it's not like we're actually serious about this relationship and all. Heck, maybe Natsu doing this just to entertain him._

Lucy blinked and nodded to herself as she agreed with her train of thoughts.

 _Yeah, Natsu is that kind of person where he just doing things that have the fun element but then leaves when he gets bored!_

She continued, ignoring that little pain she felt in her chest. But before she could agree with it, a knock was heard from her window. Lucy turned her head and stared at the curtain that covered the said window. Silence crept in her room for a few seconds but then the knock appeared again. Lucy frowned and walked to the curtains. She pushed it opened and saw the only thing she didn't want to meet today.

There was Natsu, sitting on her veranda and waved at her, wearing that cute grin he always had. Lucy blinked once and quickly closed the curtain.

 _What the actual fu- No, it can't be-_

Lucy pulled the curtains and Natsu still there. Lucy closed it again and stared.

 _Am I losing my mind..? No, this must be my imagination. Yeah! There is no fucking way he's here on my veranda. We're on the second floor for Pete's sake._

Then another knock that made Lucy flinched and yelp loudly. "Luce, you're okay?"

 _Oh fuck, it's real?! He's actually here?!_

"Y-yeah, I'm…" Lucy took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Natsu." She said and slowly opened the curtain. Lucy stared at Natsu as she still can't believe that he was actually here. She opened her window-like door after a few second passed. "Hey Luce, why do you look like you've seen gho-aaAAAAA" Natsu shouted a little as Lucy pulled him into her room. She looked outside a few times before closing and locking her window and curtains.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed his shirt. Natsu blinked twice and the replied, "Well, I thought I'm going to pick you for our next date." Lucy was taken back by his replied and yelled again. "Wha- You could just call me using the phone!" "Yeah, but then I realised I didn't have your number." Lucy groaned and let go of his shirt.

"Fine, it's partially my fault for not giving you my number." She sighed and pressed her nose's bridge. Natsu just smiled sheepishly at her words. It then hit his mind that he was in his girl's room. Natsu's eyes wandered around the room. The room was a bit girly and fancy that he thought. His sight then fell on Lucy, particularly on her attire.

He then commented her dress, "Nice… Urm, nice nightdress…" Natsu said as he looked up, trying to cool down his cheek. Lucy blinked once and looked down, at her dress. It was a silk nightwear, with a low cut and it showed half of her cleavage. Lucy quickly covered her chest with one hand and hit Natsu's torso while yelling "Pervert" at him. Natsu had to hold her arm and apologised

Their antics stops when there's a knock came from Lucy's door.

"Miss Lucy, is everything okay? I heard noises from your room." Lucy gasped as she heard Spetto's voice through the door. Her doorknob was moving, indicates Spetto was about to enter her room. She thanked God as she actually locked her door. With this chance, she quickly shoved Natsu into her closet. Giving one last look, she said, "Stay here quietly and don't you dare move a single muscle." Natsu was sweating bullets as he felt the chills from her death glare.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Natsu shook his head. Lucy then closed her closet and went to door. Unlocking it, Lucy opened the door and saw Spetto with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay, Miss? I heard your screams just now." Lucy just chuckled nervously. "W-well, there was a…" Lucy looked away as she tried to find an excuse. "There was a cockroach flew into my room, just now." Spetto gasped and quickly brought out an electric fly swatter from her apron. "Where is it? Let me finish him off."

Lucy was shocked when she saw the fly swatter. She yelped and brought down Spetto's arms. "No no, it's fine. I already killed it." Spetto looked at Lucy with amaze. "You killed it? Wow, this is the first time I've ever heard it." Lucy couldn't help but feel embarrassed when she heard Spetto's words. "I-I mean, I'm already a grown-up girl, I should at least can kill it by myself." Lucy said as she felt her cheeks became warmer.

Natsu who was hiding in Lucy's closet fell a bit suffocated as Lucy kept a lot of her stuffs in it. He heard some muffled voices and couldn't help but feel curious when he heard a familiar voice. He took a peek from the gap of the closet's door. He saw an old woman in front of Lucy. "Is that her mom?" Natsu whispered to himself. "She looks a familiar…" Natsu gasped loudly as he remembered her.

 _Isn't that the same old lady with groceries from the other day? She's with Lucy?!_

"What was that?"

Natsu quickly placed his hand over his mouth and held his breath. "Nothing! You're just hearing things." He heard Lucy's nervous voice replied to her as she blocking Spetto's view. Spetto stared at Lucy's closet but then she shrugged and looked back at Lucy. "Probably. Maybe because I'm already old so I might be hearing stuffs." Natsu breathed out and slowly sat down. He put his hand down and suddenly he touched something. "Huh, what's this?" It was a bit dark in the closet so Natsu had to depend on his other senses but it's still didn't feel familiar to him. He then brought it up and tried to figure it out with the lights coming out from the gaps of the closet.

"All right then. Anyway, congrats on your first kill." Lucy just rolled her eyes and closed the door. She then let out a relieved sigh.

 _One problem down, one more to go…_

Lucy thought to herself as she walked to the closet. She swore she would kill Natsu since he almost blew his cover. Natsu squinted his eyes as he tries to see it. Lucy quickly opened the closet and with pissed voice, she half-shouted, "Natsu, you idiot! You almost…" Lucy voice faded as she saw Natsu, who was holding her bra. Natsu looked at Lucy and the bra respectively. Realising what it was, Natsu quickly threw it away with red shade on his face. "Wait- Wait!" But it turned pale blue when he saw how mad Lucy was. Lucy clenched her fist with feeling embarrassed, surprised and angry, mixed all together. Being flustered, she punched Natsu as hard as she could.

"YOU FUCKING SCUM!"

Natsu barely avoided the attack quickly went the window but it was locked and at that moment he knew his death was here. He heard Lucy's knuckles cracked and chill went all over his body. He turned slowly and saw Lucy's smirk as she cracked her other hand.

"Oh shit."

And those were his last words.

* * *

Lucy brushed off her hair to the back while looking at half-dead Natsu on her floor. "I'm, I'm sorry…" Natsu said as he rubbed his now swollen cheek. Lucy huffed and glared at Natsu. "You better be." Natsu flinched at her voice. "U-umm… so I guess you want to cancel the date since I messed up pretty badly…" Natsu looked down, feeling disappointed as he realised how rude he was.

Lucy stared at him and compared him with a sad puppy. She sighed and crossed her arm. "Who wouldn't…" Lucy said but then saw how dejected Natsu was. Feeling guilty, she cleared her throat and looked at Natsu. "But…" Natsu head shot up when he heard that one word. "…Since I have nothing to do tomorrow, I let you to make up for the… things… you did just now." Lucy said and looked away as she felt a bit embarrassed.

Instantly, Natsu's face lighted up and beamed with excitement. "Hell yeah, I'll make it up for it!" He said as he grabbed both Lucy's hand. "I swear!" Lucy blushed and pulled her hand away. "W-well, we see." Natsu flashed his grin and let her hands go. "See you later tomorrow then!" Lucy smiled softly and unlocked her window. "Okay." Natsu then climbed the rail at her veranda and jumped down. Lucy gasped and quickly went there and looked down. She felt relieved as she saw Natsu was still alive and walked away while walked. He took one last look at Lucy and waved. "I'll wait in front of your gate at 10.00!" Lucy chuckled and waved back. "Okay!"

As Natsu's silhouette disappeared, Lucy went back inside her room and leaned onto her window as took a deep breath. She then stared at her room and closed her eyes.

 _Tomorrow… Tomorrow I will tell him the truth._

* * *

 **Rin: Aaaaaaannnnnnddddd done! Damn, this took me a bit longer than I should. I actually want to continue but it's almost 8 pages already so I'll make part 2 the other time. Again, I'm really sorry for the long delay and silence for all these months :(. I'll try to update as fast as I could as I'll be busy these few days. Until then, see you guys in the next update uwu**

 **I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in this chapter 'cause I'm writing it without proofreading the chapter. But, I'll try to edit them as fast as I could. Thank you so much for reading SAD. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter! :) Constructive criticism is welcome here :D**


End file.
